idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Memory Upgrades
version 1.00.0 "Breaking the Silence" Realms and Memories. New Feature. Upon reaching a certain Paragon level you become able to Change Realm. Doing this will convert all of your mysteries, catalysts and enchanting dust into Memories, keeping only Achievements, Pet/Class unlocked status, Expedition, Crafting Dust, Runes and Special Currencies untouched. You lose immediate access to most of the features, mysteries, catalysts, enchanting dust, trial milestones. With Memories earned you are able to buy new special permanent upgrades, and start a new playthrough, capable of reaching higher mysteries. Upon changing realms and receiving memories, here are the upgrades you can purchase: * Forlorn Nobility (max ∞): Increases profits by 25.00% per level (exponentially) * Unseen Efficiency (max ∞): Increases enchanting dust income by 25.00% per level * Unending Resources (max ∞): Increases catalyst income 25.00% per level * Restored Rituals (max 5): Increases enchanting dust income by 25.00% per level (exponentially) ** This is a multiplicative upgrade, applied after Unseen Efficiency * Reinvented Techniques (max 5): Increases catalyst income by 25.00% per level (exponentially) ** This is a multiplicative upgrade, applied after Unending Resources * Reclaimed Methods (max 10): Increases crafting dust income by 20.00% per level * Forgotten Might (max 15): Increases max enchanting level of item by 1 per level ** Base enchanting level cap: 20 * Eternal Favour (max 10): Increases Gods' experience bonus by 20.00% per level * Expanded Mind (max 2): Increases Forge's slots by 1 per level ** Base forge slots: 1 ** Investing orange dust doubles your forge slots to 2/4/6 * Swift Recalling (max 5): Increases Forge's speed by 30.00% per level * Brazen Ambition (max 5): Increases Runes' generation rate by 5.00% per level * Bold Followers (max 5): Increases Idle Expedition speed by 20.00% per level * Forefathers' Work (max 10): Each persistent spell cast grants 2 additional casts per level ** Spell cast amounts are expressed as "Persistent (Accumulated)". For example, with Rules of Nature, accumulated casts determines the profit bonus while persistent casts determine the pet experience bonus. ** Your "accumulated casts" in parentheses will always increase by one, but you'll immediately receive the bonus persistent casts, much like the existing Week of Persistence bonus. * Adapt Quickly (max 10): Increases shards income by 25.00% per level * Planned Progress (max 20): Increases Idle bonus by 60.00% per level * Deja Vu (max 20): Increases void profits by 60.00% per level * Veterancy (max 20): Increases autoclick profits by 60.00% per level * Recalling Power (max 20): Increases evocation efficiency by 60.00% per level * Remembering Complexity (max 10): Increases incantation efficiency by 6.00% per level * Reborn Servants (max 10): Increases summoning efficiency by 6.00% per level Note that you must hit "apply" in order to finalize your memory purchases. A few wiki guides that will help you decide how to spend your memories: * Dirich's Realm Rush: e0-e300 Mysts for a few useful memory "builds" and explanations of memory upgrade strategy * Dirich's Realm Rush: Forge for efficient Forge usage * Dirich's Realm Rush: Farm for maximizing memories earned via catalysts and enchanting dust